


Lesson Learned

by theswisswereright



Series: His Command, My Pivot [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, bow chicka bow wow, i did the thing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswisswereright/pseuds/theswisswereright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've misbehaved, and North isn't going to just let that slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelessbookgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/gifts).



> I think this thing where I project my weird kinky sex life onto RvB characters is going to become a habit.  
> This one is (I think) gender-neutral on the part of the reader. Some moments might lean more toward one gender or the other, but there are (I think) explanations for those things that work either way.
> 
> Please let me know if there's a character/kink that you're interested in seeing!

You couldn’t remember how long you’d been there, and you could barely remember why you’d been put there in the first place. Your arms, chained together at the wrists and attached to some point above your head, were both numb and aching at the same time. Your legs, spread apart and bound to separate legs of a three-legged stool, were trembling with the effort of remaining still. The blindfold over your eyes and noise-canceling headphones over your ears made you feel adrift in a dark, soundless void, vulnerable and oblivious to the rest of the world. The ball gag in your mouth ensured that no matter how loudly you tried to call for help, for someone to let you out of the small, cramped space, no one would be coming to your rescue.

You had three points of focus in the silent, black world you’d inhabited for you-didn’t-even-know how long. Any time you shifted on your perch, whether to alleviate the stress on your shoulders or to wiggle your toes, the weighted clover clamps attached to each of your nipples sent fresh sparks of pain through your body. As much as you would have loved to avoid shifting at all, the third point of focus made it nigh on impossible; you had been seated on a dildo attached to the stool for the entire duration of your stay in the box, and it was vibrating.

Dimly, in the back of your mind, you remembered his words before he placed the headphones over your ears and shut the door. “I’ll check on you after training and dinner. If you behave yourself, maybe I’ll let you out.” You had let out a small whimper, but knew better than to argue or try to stop him. Your job was to do as he said, and trying to do otherwise never ended well. Besides, you were almost positive he would let you out. Wouldn’t he? You were in here to be punished, but he said he’d be back.

But that had been hours ago. Had it been hours already? You thought it must have been at least one hour, maybe two. You had no perception of time, only the metronome of your hips grinding down onto the pulsating object penetrating you. You were full, and it was in so deep, and it felt so good, but you almost never got off from penetration alone, and he knew that. You weren’t meant to finish in this position, and you would have been in trouble if you had. You were meant to try, and fail, and become more and more desperate until you were a horny, teary wreck, and you were already almost there. You had been a good girl, been quiet and (mostly) still, but your voice was starting to ebb out from behind the gag, small, choked sobs that begged for some sort of relief. You couldn’t touch yourself, you had no way to get any friction, and no matter what angle you used to rock your hips down onto the toy, there was no way you were going to fuck yourself hard enough to orgasm without knocking over the stool and ending up worse off than you were now.

What if he forgot about you? What if he wasn’t coming back at all? What if you had been so bad he didn’t want you anymore? Your rational mind knew that was incredibly unlikely, but then again, your rational mind was being suppressed further and further with every second you spent in the closet that had been (mostly) cleared out just for this purpose. He would come back, definitely. He wouldn’t leave you like this forever! Your whimpers reached a fever pitch as you wriggled around in your seat, shudders wracking your body both from the fear and from the desire to come. Frustrated tears began to leak from your eyes behind the blindfold, which remained firmly in place throughout all of your frantic movements. He would be back soon. As long as you behaved, he had said, he would let you out. You were being good, this time. He would be back soon.

You didn’t exactly hear the door open, but you felt the vibrations from its heavy closing. A rush of joy and adrenaline filled you, and you sat up as tall and straight as you could, wanting him to see just how good you had been for him while he was away. Again, you felt rather than heard the closet door open, shivering at the cold air on your sweaty skin. He stood there (oh god, you hoped it was him) for a long moment, and then your ears were free of the headphones and you heard his voice. “Looks like someone has been having a good time without me.”

He dragged the pad of a finger along your skin where you were stretched around the toy. You let out a moan that was almost a wail, convulsing with unfulfilled pleasure. “I can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” You shook your head frantically, all frustration forgotten in the hope that you might soon be freed from your bonds. You heard jingling, probably from his hands working to loosen the chains attaching your arms to the ceiling, but he was interrupted by a series of bangs at the door.

“North! Hey, North! Come on, man, let me in!” The knob jiggled, but he must have locked it, because the door stayed shut.

“Be right there!” North turned his attention back to your predicament, then shrugged. “I guess you’d better be quiet until he’s gone.” He didn’t bother replacing the headphones, instead tossing them on the bed and closing the closet door once more.

The door opened again, and then York’s voice reached your ears. “Geez, what took you so long? Did dinner really get you that hot and bothered?”

“Can I help you with something, or did you just come to make terrible sex jokes that don’t make sense?”

“Oh, yeah. Do you have any hair gel left? I’m all out and next shipment isn’t until Sunday.”

“Yeah, give me a second.” North scanned the room, realizing at the same moment you did that the hair gel was where it usually was, loose at the bottom of the closet. Your heart began to pound, and you wondered if he was really going to open the door and let York see you like this. You were terrified of that possibility, and yet your body moved of its own accord to press down on the dildo inside you. That one motion set off a chain reaction, and soon you were again fucking yourself in earnest. You couldn’t help it; you’d been alone for hours trying to get some kind of release, and now you were so scared and excited that you couldn’t take it anymore. You didn’t care if York heard you. You didn’t care if you were being bad. You wanted to get off, and you wanted it now.  
“Sorry, York. I left it on the nightstand, but I must have put it somewhere and forgotten about it. Maybe ask Florida?”

“Like I’m going to do that. That guy’s way too cheerful and it gives me the creeps.” There was a lull in the conversation, during which you desperately tried to stop moving, but to no avail. “Are you sure it’s not in the-”

“Well, that’s too bad, maybe next time you won’t use it all up in a week,” North blurted out quickly. “I’ll see you at breakfast!” The door shut and locked, and you could only assume that he had used his larger size to gently shove York out of the room. The closet door opened again, and North beheld you still shamelessly riding the toy attached to the stool. The chains had set up a gentle jingling rhythm, and you seemed to have gone completely out of your mind. When he placed a hand on your shoulder, you flinched and went still, but couldn’t stop trembling. “Hey. Hey. Try to calm down. Let’s get you out of here.”

You felt the gag being removed from your mouth, and rotated your jaw a few times to get the stiffness out. Your arms were released from their position above your head, and your legs allowed to hang naturally from the stool’s edge. “One, two, three, up,” North murmured to himself, and then you felt the toy slipping out of you as he lifted you from the stool and into his arms. Your back met the standard-issue blanket of North’s bed, and you felt his hands reach behind your head to undo the blindfold. You blinked rapidly at the seemingly bright light, and then your eyes met his pale blue ones. He was smiling, so you hoped you weren’t in trouble for not being quiet. “Hey there,” he said. “Back with me?”

You nodded, still shaking with unfulfilled need. “Please,” you whispered.

“Please what?” The cheerful tone was still in his voice, but that was how North always was. He knew exactly what you were asking for, but he wanted to hear you say it.

“Please fuck me.” It was all you could think about now that he was here and looking at you. “Please, please, please fuck me. I need you, North, please.”

“Well. Since you asked so nicely.” You watched as he quickly undressed from his t-shirt and sweatpants, both articles of clothing falling to the floor. He was on top of you in what felt like an instant, and then he was pushing his cock inside.

If the toy had filled you up, North pushed you to your limit. He stretched you just wide enough, went just deep enough that you weren’t sure you could take any more. You were loose and wet around him, completely open and relaxed as he began a slow, hard rhythm. Little moans escaped your lips as you wrapped your legs around him, and you wondered in some far-off part of your brain if you should have kept the gag on. He didn’t seem concerned, though, and just kept fucking you faster. It was almost perfect, and you began to see starbursts around the corners of your vision. Your ecstasy was gently interrupted with a tug on one of the still-attached nipple clamps, and you focused your attention back on him. “I’ve been hard since I walked out,” he panted, never slowing in his rhythm. “Thinking about you up here, like that, waiting for me… It was almost too much. I couldn’t concentrate on anything and South almost kicked my ass.” 

You were flattered, but unsure as to why he was telling you this, until he spoke up again. “I’m not going to last much longer, so if you want to finish, you know what you need to do.” North sped up once more, pressing himself as far into you as he could go, while you tried to regain some sort of powers of speech.

“I’m sorry!” you cried, body almost curling in on itself with want. “I won’t ever do it again!”

“Uh-huh. That’s good, but not good enough. Won’t do what?” He leaned back slightly and reached a hand between your bodies, so close but not close enough to where you needed him most. 

“I won’t ever go off without you on a mission ever again unless specifically ordered to do soOOOOH!” Your plaintive apology swiftly turned into a moan as North began driving his cock into you once more and simultaneously rubbed you at a manic pace. Your whole body immediately froze; locked into spasms of pleasure so intense they almost hurt, which were deepened by your perception of North’s body going taut and feeling him gush his release hot inside you. Wave after wave coursed through your system, until you were sure you were actually going to die. For the second time that day, your field of vision was dark.

When you came around again, you were dressed in one of North’s familiar spare shirts, and North himself was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of water and two of what you could only guess were painkillers in his hand. He broke into a soft smile when he saw that your eyes had opened. “Drink all of this, okay? Do you need help sitting up?”

“No, I have it,” you answered, pushing yourself up on your elbows. “Did I really come so hard I passed out?”

“I think you really did,” he said, chuckling a little. “Makes a guy feel good to know he’s doing something that right.”

“God, yes, all of it. That was so…intense. How did you even think of that?” You accepted the water and pills, chugging half the bottle in one gulp.

“I…may have watched some instructional videos.” North had the decency to look slightly sheepish, but not as much as you would have imagined.

“It was porn, wasn’t it?”

“I will neither admit nor deny that it was porn.” There it was; suddenly he was busying himself with picking up his discarded shirt and shoes, and very much not looking at you.

“North?”

“Yeah?” He paused in his tidying and looked back at you.

“You should watch those ‘instructional videos’ more often.” You flashed him a smile before rolling over and snuggling into his pillow. “Now come to bed, your shoes will wait until morning.”

Through your closed eyelids, you perceived the light turning off and North climbing onto the too-small bed behind you. “Mine,” he mumbled as he slung one arm over your waist and began to settle into sleep.

“Yours,” you agreed, snuggling back into his chest and sinking into unconsciousness with a smile on your face.


End file.
